


Midsommar

by MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Komma ut, M/M, Svensk midsommar
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/pseuds/MermaidsandMermen
Summary: Fortsättningen på Knutar på tråden ficcen, där vi först mötte Zain Hussain, han Julians kompis. Ja så gick det ju som det gick.





	Midsommar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Knuter på tråden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492364) by [Allieverwas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allieverwas/pseuds/Allieverwas), [Ane_Rikke_Jegass (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ane_Rikke_Jegass), [Artemis2121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121), [Bewa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa), [imminentinertia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia), [Lisa_Ruvo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo), [Makv8899](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899), [MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/pseuds/MermaidsandMermen), [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni), [solrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrose/pseuds/solrose). 



> Ett jättetack till Pagni, som promptar mig med saker som jag sedan inte kan ignorera, till Artemis Solrose Bewa Livreddare Lisa Ruvo och Treehouse som pushade och gav ideer, och massivt tack till Treehouse som Beta läst och tagit bort de flesta av mina misstag. Jag bugar och tackar. Och tackar och bugar. 
> 
> Om ni inte läst mitt Mahdi kapitel i Knutar ficen, så blir denna historien lite knepig att förstå, så läs ''Leva Livet Fullt ut '' först. https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492364/chapters/33878217

 

Han skulle ha snackat med Isak innan. Ja, innan de gav sig iväg på årtiondets midsommar-party.

 

Nja, party och party, men Isak hade nån faster i Sverige, med en stuga, och de har ju pratat om detta varje sommar. Stuga och jacuzzi och midsommar och allt det där som sedan aldrig blev av förrän nu då. För tjejerna har fortfarande Los Losers-bussen, och det var tydligen inga problem att få låna den, men så fick tjejerna för sig att de skulle hänga på. Vilket naturligtvis var svinkul, för Even skulle ju såklart med, och då skulle ju alla med. Och så Mahdi då.

 

För där skulle de då alla sitta, Jonas och Eva, Magnus och Vilde, Even och Isak. Chris. Sana och Yousef. Han Elias och hans gäng. Och Mahdi. Bara killarna är ju en grej, men när alla har sina partners med sig blir det ju en lite annan sak. Sedan hade Magnus lånat sin pappas bil och textat alla som om han plötsligt fått planerings-OCD, med listor på vem som skulle åka i vems bil och vem som skulle sova var och vem som skulle köpa öl och korv och potatissallad - tills Vilde som tur vad snodde hans telefon och skickade färgkoordinerade listor på vad som skulle hända.

 

Nä, allt hade varit lugnt. Lite stirrigt. Och kanske han hade lite ont i hjärtat av tanken på att vara ifrån Zain en hel helg.

 

Han kunde ju ha frågat, det var ju ingen som ens knorrade över Even, när Isak plötsligt hade med honom hela tiden. För Even är ju Even. Ingen kan tycka illa om Even, det går bara inte. Killen har ju typ inbyggd charm. Han kan säga nåt skitskumt och alla bara älskar honom.

 

Mahdi bara skakar på huvudet åt sig själv när han tänker tillbaka på det.

 

Jävla Magnus. För han hade ju inte ens frågat, utan bara gett Mahdi en hjärtattack så där mitt i gruppchatten. Den där de hade döpt till GUTTALOSERS DOES SWEDEN. För nu var ju alla med i den. Tjejerna med, och helt plötsligt var Zains namn där. Bara så där.

 

Mahdi skulle hållit sig chill. Bara skrivit nåt coolt, och låtit allt flyta på. Istället hade han nästan fått panik och textat Magnus med en massa utropstecken och frågetecken.

 

Medans Magnus hade ringt tillbaka och bara skrattat. ’’Ni två sitter ju fast i varandra’’ hade han skrattat. ’’Klart Zain ska med, annars kommer du bara att sitta och se sur ut hela helgen. ’’

 

’’Varför det?’’  Dum fråga såklart, men han kan ju inte bara erkänna att det skulle vara precis så, att Mahdi skulle sitta där med telefonen i handen och önska att han var någon helt annanstans.

 

’’Jag tycker det är coolt, du och Zain.’’, hade Magnus svarat. Och Mahdi hade inte vågat säga något mer. Ursäktat sig och hittat på något om att mamma behövde hjälp, och lagt på. För han vet ju att Magnus hade trehundra skitpinsamma frågor hängandes på tungspetsen och när han väl hade börjat fråga skulle han aldrig sluta. Och Mahdi hade säkert hävt ur sig alldeles för mycket sanningar och han vet inte riktigt hur han ska hantera allt ännu. Hur mycket han är okej med att dela med världen, jämfört med allt det som han är okej med inombords. För han är definitivt jätte okej med nästan allt just nu.

Just nu är livet väldigt bra. Speciellt när han sitter här på gräset under något träd med en kall öl i handen och tittar på en massa folk i en jacuzzi. Någonstans i sommar-Sverige där flaggan är hissad och solen strålar, och det är varmt och ganska perfekt. Eller ja, myggen är överjävliga i skuggan men lite får man ju tåla tänker han och daskar till en liten ettrig mygga som landat på hans knä.

 

 

’’Går det bra?’’ frågar Isak som sitter bredvid honom med ett stort smil på läpparna. Han har knappt tagit ögonen från Even som sitter på trappan till det röda trähuset och skrubbarnypotatis med nån grabb som Mahdi tror är Isaks kusin. Eller hans polare. Eller någon.

 

’’Det går skitbra’’ skrattar Mahdi lite disträ sådär. För just nu är det ett perfekt tillfälle att fråga, när det bara är han och Isak. Ingen annan i närheten som hör.

 

’’Äh du Isak, kan jag fråga dig nåt super pinsamt?’’ Börjar han. För någonstans måste han ju börja. ’’Om det bara kan stanna mellan oss? Bro. Vet att du fattar.’’

’’Absolut. Ingen stress.’’ Isak sätter sin öl på gräset och tittar på honom så där klurigt som bara Isak kan. Som om Mahdi ska säga något skumt, vilket han ju ska. För Mahdi sitter lite i skiten. Bara lite.

 

’’Hur förklarade du vem Even var för dina föräldrar?’’

 

Han har tänkt på hur han kan formulera det utan att säga för mycket. För Mahdi behöver lite hjälp att hitta rätt vinkel. Fuck han behöver all hjälp han kan få. Hur fan förklarar han för Mamma att han har mött den personen som han inte visste att han behövde? Hur förklarar han att han förälskat sig? Inte bara så där lite, utan totalt tappat allt vett och förnuft över en kille som han känt i 3 år, och helt plötsligt nu inte tror han kan leva utan? Det låter helt galet i Mahdis huvud när han ens tänker tanken, men det är ju helt sant.

 

’’Menar du hur jag kom ut ur garderoben till mina föräldrar? Hur jag talade om för dem att jag var gay?’’

 

Tack Isak. Grabben fattar galoppen utan att Mahdi ens behöver säga orden. Istället nickar han och skakar på huvudet på samma gång. Som en idiot.

 

’’Jag textade dem. Rekommenderas inte, för sedan fick jag värsta ångestladdade skitveckan tills jag var tvungen att träffa dem, så där face to face. Stört Pinsamt. Hade varit bättre att bara säga det rakt ut när jag var hemma, då hade jag nog mått lite bättre, men. Typ. Whatever. Varför frågar du det?’’

 

Fel fråga Isak. Helt fel fråga.

 

’’Föräldrarna har börjat knorra lite, och jag måste nog säga något snart innan mamma ställer en massa frågor vid middagsbordet. Det är bara så jävla pinsamt att behöva säga det rakt ut så där.’’

 

’’Nu är jag lite förvirrad Mahds. Har du en kjæreste? Seriöst?’’

 

Fel fråga Isak. Isak av alla personer är väl den som borde fattat. Sett det. Isak är den siste personen Mahdi trodde han skulle behöva lägga korten på bordet för.

 

’’Isak. Bro.’’

 

’’Mahds. Vem är hon?’’

 

’’Isak…’’ Mahdi låter huvudet falla ner i händerna. Djupt andetag. Det här är okej. Och Isak är den personen i världen som Mahdi vet skulle stötta honom till världens ände, så länge han kan få orden ut ur munnen.

 

’’Zain’’ viskar han lite förtvivlat. ’’Vi har en grej, mer än en grej. Jag älskar honom, och jag är så jävla lycklig just nu.’’

 

’’Och kjæresten din?’’ Isak ser seriöst bekymrad ut.

 

’’Huh?’’

 

’’Så du har en kjæreste, men har en grej med Zain. Inte coolt. Du måste göra slut med hon

tjejen. Nu.’’

 

’’Isak…’’ Mahdi vet inte om han ska skratta eller gråta. Seriöst. För nu slår Isak honom på axeln och ger honom typ värsta seriösa blicken.

 

’’Du behandlar inte folk så, vet du hur jävla hemskt det är när man fattar att den man älskar inte är på samma våglängd? Hur fuckad i huvudet man blir om man ser någon annan med den man älskar? Jag är din bro, visst, och jag säger som jag säger. Jag vill inte prata med dig förrän du fixat detta, för det är bara en skitstövel som behandlar folk så och jag…’’

 

’’Isak. Chill.’’ Mahdi kan inte hjälpa det, han gapskrattar rakt i Isaks förtvivlade ansikte. ’’Jag älskar Zain. Ingen annan. Ingen stackars brud nånstans som jag går bakom ryggen på, jag lovar. Bara Zain, och jag måste på något sätt förklara för mamma varför han sovit i min säng de senaste två veckorna.’’

 

’’Fuck Mahds.’’ Isak bara gapar. ’’Skit. Och hur länge har du gått och vetat det här, och inte sagt något? fan ta dig.’’

 

’’Vaddå?’’ Nu gapar Mahdi med. Och Isak bara skrattar. ’’Jävla idiot. Driver du med mig?’’

 

’’Nej. Varför skulle jag driva med nåt sånt, det är inget man går och driver med.’’

 

’’Driver med vad?’’ Skit. Hej Magnus. Tack för det samtalet då.

 

’’Mahds?’’ Tack Isak. Han rycker i hela ansiktet som om han försöker ge Mahdi en väg ut. Som om han vill säga att vad än Mahdi säger nu kommer han att köra på, för Isak vet. Fan, Isak vet precis hur det här känns och allt Mahdi egentligen vill göra är att be Magnus fara åt helvete så de kan prata i lugn och ro. Men det kan han ju inte, för Magnus skulle bli stött och sen skulle Madhi behöva förklara varför han beter sig som ett arsle och han kan lika väl ta stöten nu. Han måste ju säga nåt nån gång. Typ.

 

’’Äh, inget.’’ Ramlar istället ut ur hans mun, samtidigt som han bara vill krypa ihop i en boll och gny. Fri och äkta dumskalle, din jubelidiot.

 

’’Allt okej?’’ Hurra, nu är Zain här också. En varm blöt hand på Mahdis axel och hans mun kan bara le. Jävla kärlekshormoner och skit som bara har raveparty i hans bröst och allt han vill är att kunna luta sig fram och kyssa grabben. Hans kille. Hans käraste. Den han älskar. För han gör ju det, de har han till och med sagt. Om och om igen, för ingen annan är som Zain, det är bara så.

 

Ingen skrattar åt honom när han klantar sig, som Zain, det där mjuka skrattet som gör att han bara vill rulla in i hans famn och bli kramad så där som bara Zain gör. Hårda muskler runt hans armar, och munnen som pussar hans huvud. Kyssar som värmer hans hud och får hans egen mun att pussa tillbaka, var än han kommer åt, nacken, hakan full av skäggstubb. Näsan. Ögonlocken. Spelar ju ingen roll vart hans mun kysser, han älskar det.

 

Han älskar hur lätt det är, att bara vara, när de är tillsammans, hur hemma han känner sig när de är hemma hos Zain, med hans mamma som tvingar honom att sitta ner vid köksbordet så hon kan få bjuda på te, sött som satan i en riktig porslinskopp. Han har lärt sig nu att inte ens försöka protestera, för Zains mamma lever för att skämma bort sina pojkar, truga dem med sötsaker och mat och komplimanger tills de båda bara skrattar och knappt kan stå upp. Dessutom vet hon precis vem Mahdi är, och det är på något sätt befriande. Och om Zains föräldrar kan vara så otroligt super chilla med att deras son har en pojkvän, så borde väl Mahdis föräldrar kunna i alla fall försöka förstå.

 

’’Vad pratade ni om egentligen?’’ skrattar Magnus ’’För ni ser båda ut som ni håller på att bajsa på er eller nåt.’’

’’Spill.’’ skrattar Zain. ’’ Magnus har rätt. Vi missade nåt här som ser intressant ut.’’ Han plirar lite så där med ögonen. Blinkar åt Mahdi. Som om han vet. Kanske fattar.

 

Det är inte meningen, men nåt i Mahdi släpper i huvudet, och han bara gör det. Fri och äkta då. För han lutar sig över och kysser Zain. Bara så där. En mjuk kyss mitt på munnen, och hans egna läppar bryter ut i ett leende när han känner Zain skratta försiktigt mot hans mun.

 

’’Killar, möt mannen i mitt liv. ’’ Han nickar mot Zain som bara gapskrattar.

 

’’Killar, möt Mahdi, min pojkvän. Mitt livs kärlek.’’

 

’’Låter seriöst.’’ säger Magnus och tar en klunk av sin öl. ’’Så vi är så där utklassade nu, Jonas och jag. Fyra gaykillar mot två straighta. Fuck.’’

 

’’Två straighta? Bara två?’’ säger Isak. Som om de diskuterar potatissallad eller nåt. ’’Du har ju Yousef och grabbarna med, de är väl alla straighta?’’

 

’’fan vet jag.’’ suckar Magnus. ’’Jag menar kolla Mahdi här, grabben som får boner bara det går ett par blondiner förbi honom i korridoren, och så visar det sig att hans livs kärlek är nån sån där mörk halv skäggig typ med suspekt musiksmak.’

’

’’Dissar du min musiksmak eller?’’ Zain låtsas vara förnärmad och flyttar sig lite längre ner på gräset så han kan lägga huvudet i Mahdis knä, medans hans hand försiktigt stryker över hans kind. En liten fjäderlätt fingertopp mot hans haka som får Mahdi att kippa lite lätt efter andan. Bara lite. För han är så jävla söt den här killen i hans knä.

 

’’Du vi var tvungna att lyssna på din jävla Eurovision Spotifylista hela vägen hit, jag menar, hallå?’’

 

’’Ska du säga, din lögnare, du var den enda som kunde texten till Finlands bidrag. Jag menar, Finland?’’

 

’’Den är cool.’’ Magnus putar lite med läpparna. ’’Finland borde ha vunnit.’’

 

’’Du, Danmark skulle vunnit. Den låten alltså.’’

 

’’Men ärligt grabbar, detta var typ Mahds stora moment, typ Mahdi här kom typ just ut ur garderoben, och Mahdi fan dig säger jag fortfarande, och ni diskuterar Eurovision? Musikfestivalen?’’ Isak låter lite desperat, och han ser så där lite ursäktande på Mahdi. Medan Mahdis ögon bara hoppar runt som om han ser på tennis.

 

’’Sorry mannen.’’ skrattar Magnus. ’’Grattis? Eller va fan säger man? Jag måste säga jag är lite avis, jag menar, jag är alltid på Vilde om att vi borde ha en sån där threesome, men hon vill ha en annan tjej, och jag menar två tjejer är skithot ass, men va fan jag måste ju få vara lite sådär bicurious då med? Jag menar om 4 av de coolaste killarna jag känner har fastnat för killar, så är det ju ganska självklart att jag missar nåt. Eller?’’

 

’’Mags, seriöst. Du har världens snyggaste sötaste mest coola tjej. Fucka inte upp nåt bara för att du är en idiot. Jag menar, gruppsex? Du skulle bli så satans svartsjuk efter typ tre minuter och det skulle bara bli skit.’’ Isak låter nästan desperat. Som om han bara vill slå Magnus i huvudet med en planka för att banka lite vett i huvudet på honom. Medan Magnus bara flinar med något drömskt i blicken.

 

’’Det kanske är Magnus och Vildes grej?’’ Säger Mahdi försiktigt. Han är fortfarande lite skärrad. Så där lite skakig, och han håller fortfarande krampaktigt i Zains hand. Medans Zain stryker lite över hans fingrar.

 

’’Vilde skulle slå ihjäl mig om jag ens höll med Magnus om att det låter som en bra idé. Det låter som en skitdålig idé, Mags. Men Mahdi. Tillbaka till dig.’’ Isak spänner ögonen i Mahdi som nästan ryggar tillbaka. ’’Hur kunde du länge har du gått och låtit mig känna mig som skolans enda homo? Du kunde väl i alla fall sagt något till mig, för jag vet hur fruktansvärt ensamt det är att gå och hålla inne på sånt där, när man inte har någon att prata med.’’

 

’’Men jag visste ju inte själv? Jo men jag kanske visste lite att jag kanske gillade killar med, men det kändes aldrig som jag så där behövde ta ett beslut om du fattar? Det var ju inte så att jag gick och grubblade och ljög om det, jag bara fattade inte riktigt förrän den här idioten i mitt knä kysste mig tills jag höll på att svimma. Typ.’’

 

’’Fuck.’’ Magnus ser så där glasartad ut i blicken igen. ’’Och? Vad hände sedan?’’

 

’’En massa kärlek och lycka grabben.’’ skrattar Zain.

 

’’Och sex. Och du vet att du kan kolla på gayporr om du undrar hur det funkar Magnus. Det finns till och med bra instruktionsvideos på Youtube. Eller fråga Isak?’’ fnissar Mahdi. Isak bara smäller till honom på axeln och Magnus suckar högt.

 

’’Isak är skittråkig, han berättar ju inget. Men om du vill veta hur homograbbar har sex så är Even killen att prata med, han ritade till och med bilder till mig, så där som en serietidning nästan, och han ritade en av killarna så att han ser ut som mig. Vilde har den uppklistrad på spegeln i badrummet och en gång så…’’

 

’’Mags. Shut it. SHhhh. SHHHHHH’’ Isak ser nästan desperat ut. Som om han verkligen inte klarar mera Magnus just nu. I alla fall inte Magnus som inte kan sluta prata om sex.

 

’’MAAAAAAATT’’ skriker Eva från trappan och Magnus leende lyser upp igen.

’’Tro inte att du kommer undan Zain. Du och jag snackar senare. Och jag har frågor.’’ Magnus ser så seriös ut att Mahdi inte kan låta bli att skratta högt.

 

’’Det är lugnt Magnus. Jag kan rita diagram jag med, och förklara lite hur din pick fungerar, du vet den där grejen som hänger mellan benen på dig. Jag fixar. Lovar. ’’

 

’’Mahds, är det okej om jag lånar din kille då?’’ Magnus är rödmosig i ansiktet av skratt, medan Madhi slår armarna hårt om Zains överkropp. Hårt. Kysser honom på axeln.

 

’’Han är min. Du har din egen, lämna min snygging ifred grabben.’’

 

Han är ju det. Hans. Mahdis. För han sitter ju där i gräset och viskar ’’älskar dig’’ mjukt så ingen annan hör. Inte för det spelar någon roll om någon hör, för det är ju bara så. Han älskar honom. Och Zain älskar honom tillbaka. Det är så jävla coolt.

 

**Du skapade GRUPPCHATTEN ‘’MamsenoPappsen’’**

 

**Du la till MAMA**

 

**Du la till PAPPSEN**

 

**DU:**

**Hej mamma och pappa.**

 

**MAMA:**

**Hej älskling, har ni det bra?**

 

**DU:**

**Jadå. Allt är toppen.**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Yo.**

 

**MAMA:**

**Gick resan bra?**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Bra att du låter oss veta att du lever, du vet hur Mamma stressar när vi inte hör av dig.**

 

**DU:**

**Jaaaa. Allt gick bra. Jag behöver berätta något, men kan ni lova att ni inte bara skriker på mig och gör det till en stor grej, för jag pallar inte att det blir nåt drama.**

 

**MAMA:**

**Nu blir jag nervös, du är inte sjuk? Om du inte mår bra kan vi komma och hämta dig, Pappa har tankat bilen.**

 

**DU:**

**Mamma, nej, jag mår bra. Jag behöver bara berätta en grej om Zain.**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Är Zain OK?**

 

**DU:**

**JAAAAAAA. Ingen är sjuk, vi har ätit, ingen är full och allt är bra. Chill.**

 

**MAMA:**

**Men vad är det du vill berätta?**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Inte stressa upp Mamma nu, du vet att det inte är bra för hennes blodtryck.**

 

**MAMA:**

**Lugn Daniel, låt Madhi prata nu.**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Men jag blir ju stressad nu, vad är det grabben?**

 

**DU:**

**Ni vet att ni alltid snackar om att när man träffar den man kommer att spendera resten av livet med, att världen bara stannar och att man typ bara vet när det är rätt?**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Som när jag träffade mamma och snubblade framför mormor och bröt nyckelbenet. Episkt. Jag såg stjärnor.**

 

**MAMA:**

**Daniel du var lite glad i hatten och jag hade en väldigt kort kjol på mig.**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Du var skitsnygg. Den vackraste flickan jag någonsin sett. Det var ditt fel att jag ramlade, för du var så otroligt vacker.**

 

**MAMA:**

**Du snubblade på trottoarkanten. Och du var ganska stilig själv. Snyggo.**

**PAPPSEN:**

**Puss Mamsen. Grabben vad ville du säga?**

 

**DU:**

**Zain och jag är ihop.**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Du menar att ni är ihop? Tillsammans?**

 

**MAMA:**

**Men älskling det har vi ju redan förstått. Lille gubben, trodde du inte vi sett det?**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Vi gillar Zain. Han är en reko grabb.**

 

**MAMA:**

**Jag hade tänkt fråga innan, men jag ville att du skulle berätta själv först, men kan du kolla med Zain om hans mamma är på Facebook? Tänkte att hon kunde komma med i vår bokklubb kanske så hon och jag kunde lära känna varandra, och pappa och jag pratade om att höra om vi alla kunde gå ut och äta så vi kunde träffas`?**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Jag vet att de behöver halalmat, så de kanske kan rekommendera en bra restaurang vi kan gå på?**

 

**MAMA:**

**Vi har ju den där Indiska restaurangen som är bra men de kanske inte är halal, ska jag ringa och fråga? Det är ju din favoritrestaurang, och pappa gillar ju deras Vindaloo curry. Du vet den där med massa chili i.**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Är du kvar grabben?**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Mahdi?**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Du vet mamma blir orolig när du inte svarar.**

 

**DU:**

**Jag är här.**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Du vet att vi älskar dig.**

 

**MAMA:**

**Och säg till Zain att vi älskar honom med. Vi är så stolta över er båda! Jag kan inte fatta att min lille pojke har en pojkvän!**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Det är chill. Var det allt du ville säga? Fotbollen börjar om ett par minuter.**

 

**DU:**

**Så det är chill?**

 

**MAMA:**

**Ja det är ju det med barnbarn, du vet att jag är desperat för att få barnbarn. Lova mig att ni vill ha barn. Snart.**

 

**DU:**

**MAMMA!!! Vi har typ varit ihop i 5 veckor. Eller nåt. Vi är 19!!!!**

 

**MAMA:**

**Jag var 18 när du föddes, och jag tog mig igenom universitetet med dig i en sele på ryggen. Tro inte att du kommer undan med att inte gå på universitetet. Du behöver en utbildning. Och barn.**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Det är kanske lite tidigt mamma. Låt killarna skaffa sig en utbildning.**

 

**MAMA:**

**Mahdi du kommer ihåg moster Hana, hon jobbar ju med HIV organisationen i Somalia, de har ju kontakter med barnhem, jag ska kolla med henne. Tänk, ni kan adoptera ett barn som verkligen behöver all kärlek ni har att ge.**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Arne på jobbet har just adopterat. Ska jag kolla med honom?**

 

**MAMA:**

**Har han? Daniel, varför har du inte sagt något? Då måste jag ju ringa Pernille och gratulera?**

 

**DU:**

**Mamma, lova att du inte börjar stressa om barn. Vi ska inte ha barn.**

 

**MAMA:**

**Det ska ni visst. Många små söta barn. Och jag ska vara coolaste farmor, som passar alla barnen när Pappa Madhi och Pappa Zain skaffar sig en utbildning.**

 

**DU:**

**Mamma.**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Nu börjar fotbollen. Ska jag spela in den åt er? Ni tittar väl inte på fotboll där borta i utlandet?**

 

**DU:**

**Vi är typ 2 timmar hemifrån Pappa…..**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**I utlandet.**

 

**DU:**

**suck.**

 

**MAMA:**

**Jag har textat Moster Hana.**

 

**DU:**

**Nu måste jag gå och äta efterrätt. Vi är hemma i övermorgon. Puss**

 

**MAMA:**

**Älskar dig. Så stolt över dig min lille gubbe.**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Mamma om du är i köket kan du ta med något att dricka?**

 

**MAMA:**

**Om du är på soffan kan du hämta kaffe till mig. Jag är i källaren.**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Finns det kakor?**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Var är kakorna?**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Varför har vi inga kakor?**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Mamma?**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Jag köpte kakor i tisdags. Massa kakor.**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Någon har ätit upp alla kakorna, och nu är det fotboll och jag har inga kakor.**

 

**MAMA:**

**Om du tittar på översta hyllan i köksskåpet så kanske du hittar…tada…KAKOR.**

 

**MAMA:**

**På samma ställe där du la dem i tisdags.**

 

**MAMA:**

**Du kan tacka mig genom att ta ner kaffe och kaka till mig med. Älskling.**

 

**PAPPSEN:**

**Puss.**

 

****

  


Det är precis som det ska vara på midsommar, alla är lite för mätta, lite för glada. Lite för myggbitna och nu sitter alla där nere på bryggan vid sjön och pratar skit så där som man gör. Diskuterar sätt att fixa massmord på myggjävlarna, smarta sätt att fixa en vedeldad jacuzzi nere vid stranden, och om att plugga på universitet verkligen gör en till vuxen. För de är väl vuxna redan? Eller kanske inte tänker Mahdi när Even, Jonas och Magnus kommer utspringande ur båtskjulet ett par meter bort, vrålandes högt, drivna på hetta och öl och ganska mycket adrenalin när tjejerna bara tjuter av lycka. Nakna karlar som kastar sig i sjön, medan tjejerna eggar på dem från bryggan och Isak bara skakar på huvudet när han kommer och sätter sig på bryggan bredvid Mahdi. Låter sina myggbitna ben dingla ner i vattnet medans han sträcker sig bakåt och fiskar upp en kall öl ur kylväskan de släpade med sig ner här tidigare.

 

¨Små grodorna alltså¨ skrattar Mahdi mjukt. ¨Jag trodde vi norrmän hade licens på att vara helt galna, men det är ju helt sjukt vad ni svenskar hittar tycker är normalt. Dansa kring en gigantisk phallisk trästolpe med blommor i håret, och sjunga om kräldjur.¨ Han bara skakar på huvudet medan Isak ger honom en blick, och daskar till honom på armen.

 

¨Halvsvensk, mest norsk då. Farfar var norrman. Pappa var väl halvsvensk då, och då är väl jag kvarts svensk eller nåt? Inte för att jag fattar vad de säger, svenska är så jävla skumt. Låter som de alla är på speed eller nåt när de pratar.¨ Isak tar en klunk ur flaskan och flinar glatt åt Mahdi. Slår till honom på armen igen.

 

¨Hur känns det?¨ skrattar han och plirar så där som bara Isak kan.

 

¨Hur känns vad¨ ler Mahdi tillbaka. Han fattar ju, det är ju Isak. Isak som sitter här med en blomsterkrans i håret och Evens jacka uppdragen under hakan och det där spjuveraktiga leendet igen.

 

¨Ute ur garderoben, cool pojkvän och inte längre en sån där tragisk singel. Du vet att livet aldrig blir detsamma igen? Det är typ som en drog när man väl börjar med förhållanden och skit, helt plötsligt bor man ihop och ska betala räkningar och ha dejtkväll och tvätta sin egen tvätt och så, och ibland tänker jag tillbaka hur lätt allt var när jag bara behövde tänka på mig själv.¨

 

Isak tar en klunk till och skrattar rakt ut när Even dunkar Magnus under vattnet medan Vilde hoppar upp och ner och hotar med allt möjligt om Even inte låter hennes älskling vara ifred.

 

‘’Men ni har det bra? Du och Even? Jag menar ni är ju typ totalt goalz.’’ Han gör små citattecken med fingrarna. Tänker så det knakar på ett bättre ord. ‘’Jag menar, alla vill ha det som ni två, så där totalt förälskade i varandra hela tiden.’’

 

‘’Ja, jo vi har det skitbra.’’, skrattar Isak, ‘’ men det är inte alltid lätt att ha det bra. Jag blir skitlack ibland, riktigt så där grinig, och Even, ja Even är Even och han är inte alltid lätt att ha att göra med heller, men när allt kommer till kritan, så älskar vi varandra. Jättemycket, och jag vill inte vara utan honom, även om han kan vara en svinjobbig ibland.’’

 

‘’Han älskar dig med. Det går inte att ta miste på Isak, han blir alldeles så där mjuk i kroppen så fort du är i närheten, och kan inte sluta stirra på dig, nästan som om det är första gången han ser dig. Det är coolt. Skitcoolt.’’

 

Vad som kanske inte är coolt är att sitta här och prata om kärlek och känslor som om det är något som Mahdi fattar, för ärligt talat är det mesta fortfarande kaotiskt i hand huvud just nu. Det enda han vet är att han är så patetiskt förälskad och att det enda han kan tänka på är hur han ska få Zain bort från Elias och Yousef som verkar vara helt inne i nån diskussion med Zain, som pratar med hela kroppen som vanligt, händer och armar svajandes i luften.

 

‘’Så, sjuksköterskeutbildning för dig - vad ska Zain läsa till hösten?’’ Isak frågar, men hans blick är fastklistrad på Even som just dykt under vattenytan igen.

 

‘’Internationell ekonomi.’’ muttrar Mahdi, och försöker fånga Zains blick. Han skulle textat honom, det hade räckt med en aubergine emoji så hade Zain fattat galoppen direkt. Men de har ingen täckning här ute på vischan och WiFi:n räcker tydligen inte ner till sjön.  

 

‘’Så vad är er masterplan med det då? Jag menar Even ska bli filmmakare och räknar med att jag ska tjäna nog så jag kan försörja oss båda tills han vinner sin först Gullruten.’’ Isak ser seriös ut. Riktigt seriös.

  


‘’Jag tänkte att Zain och jag skulle starta en sexklubb.’’  Mahdi skämtar så klart och Isak skrattar, men i ärlighetens namn är det en suverän plan. Sjuksköterskeutbildningen med inriktning mot sexuellt överförbara sjukdomar, det har alltid varit vad Mahdi hade tänkt iallafall, men en riktigt bra klubb bör ha kunnig personal på plats, speciellt om de ska vara professionella och bedriva kursverksamhet. Dessutom, med Zain ansvarig för ekonomin borde ju allt flyta på, och det är en bra plan. De har redan skämtat om besöket på banken de kommer att behöva ha för att ta lånet till att öppna Oslos första exklusiva sexklubb. Zain i kostym, och Mahdi i läderbrallor och handklovar enligt Zain, men nja. De har flera år kvar innan de ens kan börja tänka på något sådant. Ifall det ens är deras grej.

 

Vilket det nog är för nu kan Mahdi inte sluta tänka på sex, och jeansshortsen känns lite trånga och bryggan är helt plötsligt kall och obekväm.

 

‘’Fortfarande med inriktning på immunförsvar?’’ fortsätter Isak, som om allt är normalt. Medan Mahdi ruckar lite på rumpan och försöker komma på en bra ursäkt att dra sig undan.

 

‘’Nja, jag behöver ju inte bestämma ännu, jag är lite intresserad av att jobba med HIV-patienter, men sedan kan jag ju läsa vidare till läkare kanske om jag läser upp lite. Jag vet inte. Det känns så stort det här med universitet och utbildning.’’ Han rör på sig igen och sätter sin tomma flaska på kanten. ‘’Jag tänkte gå och fixa det där som Vilde snackade om, du vet sju sorters blommor under kudden på midsommarnatten?’’ Han skiter i blommor, men vad fan, om det funkar lär han ju drömma snuskiga drömmar om Zain halva natten och det är ju aldrig fel, speciellt eftersom de denna gången har dubbeltält med luftmadrass, kuddar, täcken och en välfylld liten påse med glidmedel längst ner i Mahdis ryggsäck.

De har testat ett par gånger, försiktigt och kärleksfullt, men de är båda helt överens att detta med analsex är något de måste jobba med. Det är lätt att läsa i om hur man ska göra, och i porr ser allt så perfekt ut. Muskulösa killar som juckar in i trånga hål, medans killen som blir knullad ser ut som att han är i paradiset. I verkligheten är det skitsvårt att slappna av nog, och ärligt talat gör det ont som satan och båda två hade gått ut och köpt så mycket glidmedel att de säkert har nog till flera veckor. Dessutom har Mahdi aldrig raderat sin sökhistorik på Google så mycket som han har den senaste veckan. ’’Är Analsex lättare med eller utan kondom?’’ var ju inte riktigt något han ville att Pappa skulle se om han kollade Mahdis telefon. Inte för att Pappa snokar, han bara kollar in Madhis Netflix historik så han vet vad han borde se, och Fotbollsstatistik apparna som han inte orkar ladda ner på sin egen telefon. Det är chill, Men Mahdi hade nästan fått panik när Pappa satt och kollade engelska ligan appen förra veckan trots att han var supersäker på att han raderat allt som kunde vara pinsamt.

’’Du är så jävla söt’’ fnissar Isak. ’’Kolla in dig själv, du sitter och stirrar på killen med ett sånt där litet flin, och jag tror du dreglar lite.’’ Isak låter sin hand försvinna in i ärmen på tröjan och duttar lite med tyget mot Madhis haka som om han torkar bort saliv. Madhi dreglar inte. Han ger Isak en blick, men samtidigt har Isak rätt. Han kan inte sluta stirra. Fuck, hans pojkvän alltså. Full av liv och skratt och armarna i vädret medans han håller hov bland killarna i gräset. Han hade varit den förste som var med på att dansa runt midsommarstången. Den förste som gick med på att utmana Even på att äta surströmming. Inga hämningar. Ingen rädsla för att någon ska skratta åt honom. Och inga som helst problem med att kyssa Madhi inför alla runt det rangliga långbordet på gräsmattan.

’’Jag måste gå och dra iväg honom någonstans nu.’’ Suckar Mahdi medans Isak bara skrattar.

’’Jag har inte sett någon annan gå bort till tälten, så ni kan nog ha lite tid till er själva innan folk börjar dra sig upp.’’ Isak bara flinar medans Mahdi inte vet om han ska skratta eller dra tröjan ner över de flamsiga shortsen som inte alls döljer hans lilla problem nere i brallorna.

’’Isak. Bro.’’ Säger han bara och halv snubblar ett par steg, medans han knyter jackan runt midjan. Bak och fram.

’’Mahds.’’ Nickar Isak full i skratt. ’’Du Zain!’’ ropar han, högre än vad Mahdi kanske hade önskat. ’’Din grabb här behöver dig.’’

 

Det är som allt bara trillar på plats när Zain slår armarna om honom och trycker en klumpig öl doftande kyss mot hans panna. Nästan som om alla de små klumparna i magen, alla små vingslag av oro som lever i hans kropp bara lugnar sig när Zain är där, varm och lugnande mot hans rygg, hans andetag mjuka och varma mot Mahdis hud.

’’Jag är så jävla kåt’’ flämtar Mahdi. Inte för att han egentligen behöver säga något, för Zain har redan börjat putta honom i rätt riktning, med armen runt hans midja och ett leende på läpparna.

’’Vill du knulla mig? Jag lovar att vara tyst som en mus. Om jag kan.’’ Han fnissar mjukt.

Mahdi borde säga något tillbaka. Använda ord. De har snackat om det, att prata om allt. Hur viktigt det är att inte vara tyst när något borde bli sagt, och det har ju funkat, allt detta pratande. En massa ord som egentligen inte betyder något, och kanske inte borde sägas, men nu vet Mahdi precis hur Zain gillar att han stryker honom över magen. Hur hans fingrar retas med den glatta hårlösa huden mellan hans ben, där hans ballar dras upp med hans kuk och hur han älskar när Mahdi drar tungan ner undertill, den lösa huden som han håller undan så han kan kyssa just den lilla biten av Zains kropp som får honom att rysa.

Han kommer inte att kunna hålla ut länge i kväll, inte när Zain har krupit in i tältet och rullar runt på madrassen halvnaken medans han försöker sparka av sig byxorna. Sockarna som studsar mot tältduken när han kastar av dem. Hans snopp som är hård och nästan lila runt toppen, och den där rodnaden som sprider sig ner för Zains hals när han är upptänd- Kåt. Villig och desperat. Medans Mahdi bara stirrar, med mobilens ficklampa riktad mot Zain som om han står och kollar in sin egen privata sex show.

Och nu har han en tub med glidmedel i handen, som han ringlar generöst över sina fingrar.

’’Av med kläderna älskling’’ Skrattar Zain mjukt, och lägger sig på sidan så hans händer kan komma åt att börja dra fingrarna mellan hans skinkor. Mjuka lugna rörelser medans glidmedlet glittrar i det hårda ljuset, och Mahdi bara flämtar medans han drar ner sina egna byxor. Trampar ur skorna och nästan bryter armar och ben när han faller handlöst ner ovanpå Zains kropp, som nästan automatiskt flyttar sig dit den ska så att Mahdi får plats att lägga sig ner, magen tryckt mot Zains rygg, och glidmedels tuben som ringlar kall sörja över hans fingrar.

’’Bara kör på, jag vill. Vill ha dig inuti mig, och när du väl knullar mig, lova att du släpper loss. Det var så himla sexigt när du gjorde det häromdagen. Bara du vet så där. Fuck me like you mean it.’’

Zains röst låter redan raspig, hans andetag snabba och hans höfter som inte kan hålla sig stilla när Mahdi försiktigt greppar hans lem. Sprider glidmedel i fasta mjuka rörelser medans Zain gnyr i hans famn.

’’Så där, jucka dig själv nu. Gör det skönt för dig medans jag mjukar upp ditt hål baby. Just så där, men du får inte komma förrän jag knullar dig. Är det OK? Jag ska göra det så skönt för dig bby, bara slappna av och låt mig ta hand om dig. ’’

Hade det inte varit så där lite halvmörkt hade orden känts fel, men just nu stönar Zain med varje andetag, och det är glidmedel överallt. Men det är rätt. Så jävla rätt.

Han känner hur Zain spänner sig när Mahdis fingrar separerar hans skinkor. Hittar den där mjuka huden, som veckar sig runt öppningen, mjuk hud och hårda muskler under hans fingrar, medans Zain trycker sig mot honom. Ber och bönar med hela sin kropp att Mahdi skall göra något. Vad som helst. Få honom att känna.

’’Jag ska ta det försiktigt bby’’ viskar han in i Zains axel, kysser huden framför hans mun, låter sina läppar dansa över vad han än kan nå, hår, öronsnibben, axeln. Ryggen. Medans hans finger trycker försiktigt, och väntar på när Zain slappnar av. När ringen av muskler lossar och låter hans fingertopp glida in i värmen. Han låter sin hand vara stilla i ett par sekunder, medans Zain spänner sig och andas lite för tungt i hans famn.

’’Älskar dig.’’ Viskar han. ’’Du är så jävla modig.’’

Mahdi vet hur det känns, och han vill definitivt att detta ska vara något de båda vill göra. Han älskade när Zain drev sin kuk in och ut ur hans hål, ljudet av hud som daskade mot hud. Han älskade hur Zain stängde ögonen och vrålade här han kom, hans orgasm som en orkan genom kroppen och Mahdi hade känt varje puls genom kondomen. Det hade varit som om de var en person istället för två. Trots att Mahdi inte hade kunnat gå ordentligt dagen efter och att det sved som satan när han gick på toa.

Han använder mer glidmedel än han kanske behöver, tar tag i Zains hand och stryker mer över handflatan som genast återvänder till sin fasta rytm med en förnöjd liten suck.

’’Två fingrar nu älskling. Slappna av. Ska ta hand om dig. Göra det så skönt för dig.’’

Det tar nästan ingen kraft att låta fingrarna glida in, lugna mjuka rörelser mot hud mjukare än silke. Små muskelspasmer och det rycker i Zains ben, men han flämtar inte av smärta, för Mahdi känner honom nu. Känner hans kropp och har börjat lära sig hur han ska leka med den, hur hans fingrar får bättre plats om han vrider lite på vristen. Hur han kan trycka ännu längre in, nästan pressa handflatan mot skinkan för att komma åt bättre, och saxa lite med fingrarna för att musklerna ska släppa efter och ge plats.

Zain ger ut ett stön och Mahdi juckar okontrollerbart mot hans kropp. Det är nästan som spasmer. Som om hans kropp är tre steg före hans hjärna och fattar vad hans hud behöver, bara den där lilla känslan av friktion. Men ännu bättre är känslan av kontroll. Att detta är Mahdis gig, att han är den som driver. Och att Zain, hans älskade Zain, låter honom ta kontrollen, inte för att han måste, utan för att Zain tänder på att bara kunna släppa loss. Att låta Mahdi ta över och driva dem båda sakta men säkert i mål, medans Zain bara kan flyta med i en dimma av kåthet och känslor och… Kärlek. Det är nästan svindlande när han tänker på det.

Grejen med sex är ju det att Mahdi är girig igen- Han behöver typ 9 händer för att kunna göra allt han vill, för just nu vill han ha sina fingrar i Zains mun, låta honom suga på dem som om han gör när han suger på Mahdis kuk. Han vill ha två de där bröstvårtorna som han inte kommer åt med sin mun trots att han försöker luta sig framåt så mycket han kan, mellan sina tänder. Dessutom vill han knåda de där fasta skinkorna och dra fingrarna genom Zains hår och suga sig fast i nacken som en vampyr tills han lämnat mörka fläckar på hans hud, fast allt han kan göra i verkligheten är att hålla Zain i handen, den som inte runkar av hans kuk till ljudet av slaskande glidmedel, medans hans fingrar glider in och ut ur hans hål. Egentligen räcker ju det här. Det är ingen tvekan om att Mahdi lätt kan komma inom ett par minuter om han bara kan jucka så här lite patetiskt mot Zains lår medan ljuden som kommer ut ur deras munnar bara eggar dem närmre och närmre den där punkten när världen bara försvinner.

’’Nu Mahds, gör det nu.’’

’’OK, baby, ska knulla dig så hårt tills du kommer. Göra dig alldeles desperat baby. ’’

Han gnyr igen, lite som ett djur. Rullar sina höfter mot Mahdis stenhårda kuk som desperat juckar mot hans skinkor.

’’Ska ta dig, hud mot hud. Ingen kondom baby.’’

Han säger det lite högre, tonen lite sträng. Han vet ju att de sagt det, att testresultaten kom tillbaka ok, och att de kunde skippa kondomerna nu. Det är ju bara de två nu. Ingen annan. Inget mer letande och flörtande och oro, för de har ju varandra.

’’Uhhhhhhggghhg’’ stönar Zain och det rycker i hans arm. Hans rumpa som vrider sig mot Mahdi, som om han ber. Han vill. Som om han behöver det här.

’’OK, bby. Slappna av och tryck mot mig. ’’ Han försöker flytta sin hand så han kan balansera på armbågen men Zain släpper inte taget. Bara drar och sliter i hans hand, som om han behöver honom där. Något som håller honom fast i verkligheten.

Inte för att han kan hitta en bra ställning på en uppblåsbar madrass som rullar som vågor med varje rörelse, men han har en skinka i ett fast grepp och trycker ollonet mot de avslappnade musklerna, och måste blunda ett ögonblick så att han inte rullar över kanten och kommer innan han ens tryckt sig in i värmen. Han har nog glidmedel på, Zains rygg lite spänd mot hans mage, och deras händer tryggt i varandras grepp.

’’Öppna upp och släpp in mig nu älskade du, jag ska ta det så försiktigt med dig.’’ Viskar han matt medans hans huvud exploderar av nervtråd kaos. För sex med Zain är som inget annat han någonsin upplevt. Ja det är sant, han är en man, och inte en tjej, och en vagina och en analöppning är definitivt inte samma grej, och om Mahdi är helt ärlig är han inte överförtjust glidmedel, men fan. Fan Fan Fan. Resultatet. Shit. Det är som om hans kuk glider in i nån sorts hård trycks maskin, samtidigt som Zain gör en massa desperata ljud och hans kropp ruckar och rycker och Mahdi gör antagligen en massa små fingeravtrycks formade blåmärken på Zains höft, och fuck, det är folk utanför tältet, röster som vimlar förbi och skratt någonstans längre bort, och på något sätt gör det Mahdi helt tänd. Som om varje cell i hans kropp vaknar till liv. Medans Zain juckar mot honom som om han inte längre kan kontrollera vad han gör, hans hand pumpandes sin egen lem medans Mahdi äntligen fattar galoppen och börjar göra vad han lovade. Han rycker loss sin hand och greppar båda höfterna framför sig. Drar ut, sakta men säkert och hans hud knottrar sig av känslan. Makten. Nästan så det svindlar framför ögonen på honom när han trycker sig tillbaka in i den trånga värmen medans Zain ryter och hans hand formar en knytnäve runt kudd kanten under hans huvud.

’’Hårdare’’ gnäller han desperat och allt Mahdi vill är att dra av honom från den förbannade luftmadrassen och kasta ner honom på alla fyra så han kan knulla honom ordentligt, så där fast och nästan våldsamt som man ser på film. Men det är Zain. Hans Zain. Och Zain behöver känna sig trygg och allt Mahdi vill är att Zain ska explodera. Skjuta sperma över hela jävla madrassen så de kan skratta resten av natten medans de ligger och rullar i intorkade kroppsvätskor och svettig hud mot hud.

’’Så tajt bby’’ stönar han och vrider överkroppen bakåt medans han hittar ett sätt att spjärna fötterna mot madrassen vilket ger honom lite vinkel. Plats att rulla deras kroppar mot varandra i ett tempo som får hans hjärna att svindla.

‘’Fan dig.’’ stönar Zain och Mahdi släpper taget kring hans höft för att istället nästan lite våldsamt ta tag i Zains haka. Vrider honom in mot hans egen mun så han kan kyssa honom. Hårt och desperat medans han tappar taget och glider ur Zains kropp.

‘’Ner’’ viskar han, och Zain. Älskade Zain. Han vet ju precis hur Mahdis hjärna fungerar för han flippar madrassen åt sidan, och hela tältet skakar, men där är han. På alla fyra med sin rumpa i vädret och hans hål gapande medans hans kropp andas alldeles för fort, men de behöver det här. Huden mot hud. Känslan av att det inte är någonting emellan dem, Mahdis kuk i Zains hål med en satans massa glidmedel, men det är himmelskt.

Hans händer i ett fast grepp kring höfter som skakar lite av ansträngningen att hålla sig uppe med bara en hand, för Zains hand runkar desperat under hans mage medans Mahdi trycker sig tillbaka in i värmen. Stönar alldeles för högt när han känner huden mot sin ljumske, hela vägen in. Så långt han kan nå, och om han har läst rätt nu, för Mahdi har läst på, och han hoppas kunna göra detta rätt, även om Zain kommer att tappa kontrollen och skrika av lycka om han lyckat knulla honom rakt in mot den där prostata grejen som ska göra sex fantastiskt. Bonus knappen. The magic Mushroom.

Han lyfter nästan Zains kropp från marken, men han hittar rätt efter ett par försök. Djupa hårda stötar vinklat uppåt medans han biter sig i läppen för att hålla tillbaka sin egen orgasm, men han har definitivt hittat något, för Zain vrider sig desperat i hans grepp, och ger ifrån sig nästan omänskliga ljud, definitivt inget Mahdi hört förut, och när han kommer.

Magiskt.

Hans älskade kille, mannen i hans liv. Fuck Isak och Even och allt deras soulmate shit, detta är fri och äkta. Det är definitivt folk i närheten men Mahdi babblar goja när hans hjärna tappar kontrollen. Nästan skriker ut orden. Hur mycket han älskar killen som han knullar vettet ur, hur han älskar hans tajta hål, hans hårda rumpa, ryggen som nästan står i båge av orgasmen som verkar ha tagit allt ur Zain.

Zain som fortfarande bara står på alla fyra med skakiga armar och gnyr lite så där förtvivlat, som han behöver lägga sig ner men tältduken under dem är full av sperma och glidmedel och svett, och det tar ett tag innan Mahdis hjärna tar kontrollen igen och lyfter upp hans kropp mot sin. Håller honom hårt mot sitt bröst medans hand gör ett par patetiska försök att få ner luftmadrassen tillbaka på tältgolvet.

‘’Vad är det med oss och klantiga försök till att ha sex i tält?’’ fnissar Zain trött när Mahdi lyckas få dem båda på rätt köl ovanpå madrassen.

‘’Vad är det med sex med dig som är så satans kladdigt?’’ skrattar Mahdi tillbaka medans han försöker torka sin hand mot Zains mage, men bara lyckas smeta runt sörjan på hans hud.

‘’Det rinner skit ner för benet på mig’’ Hans röst är tyst, men han är full i skratt.

‘’Hade jag inte varit helt handlingsförlamad från orgasmen du just klämde ur mig, så skulle jag lägga mig mellan dina ben och slicka dig ren, köra upp min tunga i ditt hål tills du är hård och kåt igen och sedan suga av dig tills du skriker.’’ Det är inte bara ord, för Mahdi är redan halvhård igen bara från tanken och Zain har redan flyttat sig uppåt på madrassen och försöker få ett ben över Mahdis huvud.

‘’Du kan inte bara säga sådant där och sedan inte göra det.’’ säger Zain förnärmat. ‘’Jag är skit smutsig och det är ditt fel, dessutom blir jag bara myggbiten om jag går tillbaka upp till huset och duschar, så jag tror du får ta ansvaret och fixa all denna sörjan mellan benen på mig.

Zain försöker se allvarlig ut, men han är så full i skratt, och hans ögon glittrar så där som de gör när han ser på Mahdi, när han har den där blicken som säger allt.

 

Jag älskar dig. Du är min. Du gör mig så jävla lycklig.

 

Och Mahdi tittar tillbaka. Han säger inte orden högt men han vet att Zain förstår.

‘’Du Zain?’’ Skrattar han istället. Flinar så där lite larvigt som han gör när han är så här lite full och hög på sex och adrenalin och Zain och kärlek och livet och sommaren, allt i en enda röra.

‘’Ja Mahdi?’’ svarar Zain allvarligt. Han vet ju vad som kommer.

‘’Jag tror jag är lite homo.’’ Skrattar Mahdi mjukt och trycker läpparna mot Zains kuk som nu är så där praktiskt placerad framför hans ansikte.

‘’Faslig tur det du Mahdi, för annars skulle det vara skit pinsamt att sitta här med min snopp i din mun. Eller hur?’’ svarar han, med ett litet fniss. ‘’Och om du undrar så tror jag jag är lite så där homo med, och lite kinky. Ska du slicka mig ren idag eller?’’

Det är ganska mörkt, men han kan se Zain blinka med ena ögat. Plira lite så där medans han låtsas otåligt titta på klockan.

‘’So damn bossy’’ Fnissar Mahdi och sväljer ner hans pojkväns fantastiska kuk så långt bak i halsen han bara kan..

Det är ju midsommar, och för en gångs skull är livet helt OK.

  



End file.
